


Engaged

by siriuslywinchester



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Engagement, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the anon prompt I received on tumblr:</p><p>Susie is running around the paddock showing everyone her engagement ring, while Toto hides because he had intended to keep it a secret for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engaged

"Congratulations," Niki shouted, rushing over to Toto and wrapping him in a hug.

"Umm... What for?" Toto asked, confused.

"Your engagement, you prune," Niki replied, beaming at the Mercedes team principle, "Susie showed us the ring. Why didn't you tell us?"

Toto flushed. He should have known that Susie would tell everybody. He'd planned to tell his team at the end of the weekend, once the race was out of the way.

"Because... I wanted to focus on the race," Toto said, glancing out of the garage and noticing a swarm of media, "I... have to go."

He quickly moved into the back of the garage, hiding himself from the cameras and the press in hope of avoiding questions.

A few moments later he heard a loud commotion coming from the pit lane. Toto didn't dare stick his head out and he was thankful he hadn't when Susie appeared, grinning at him.

"Come on, there's loads of people that want to interview us," she said, wiggling her fingers so the new engagement ring glistened in the light.

She held out her hand, but Toto didn't take it.

"I'm not doing interviews about getting engaged," he said, grumpily, "It's race weekend. I need to concentrate on that."

"Oh come on," Susie said, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him up from the chair, "It'll take five minutes. They only want to film us together and get a few words."

"How many people have you told?" Toto asked, dreading her answer as he freed himself from her grip, refusing to budge.

"Well... a few," she said, caving under Toto's glare, "Nearly everyone I've seen..."

Toto groaned, rolling his eyes. This was the worst day ever. He turned his back to his fiancée and began to fiddling with his radio, hoping she'd take the hint and speak to the media alone.

"Fine," she said, a grin on her face that Toto couldn't see, "If you won't come with me, I guess _I'll_ just have to tell them about how embarrassed you were to ask and how you cried when I said yes."

She turned on her heels, well aware that her future husband had just sat bolt upright with a look of horror on his face.

"Wait!" he shouted, jumping to his feet and racing after her, "Ok, I'll do it."


End file.
